The Second Child
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: He was always second, doomed to be behind his mirror. But that wasn't good enough. He wanted to be better, and if becoming a criminal allowed him to defeat the one he once respected, so be it. My interpretation of events leading up to and during DeathNote
1. Wammy's House

So, from the summary, you are probably here either out of curiousity, or you thought that I was talking about Mello. Not really surprising. But this particular story is the tale of someone far less known: Beyond Birthday. I wanted to do a story for him because A. The book comes out in February and I can't wait that long, and B. I love Beyond dearly, and there's not enough fanfics about him. I took artistic liberty with his birthdate and some of the events, so don't complain.

This is based on a picture I saw on DeviantART called "The Favorite" by panatenshi. It's CUTE. Also dedicated to RobinRocks and thenightwanderer for being the only people to mention/write about Beyond-kun so far. Luv to you!

I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, no matter how much my friend Aki thinks I'm like L. SPOILERS for most of Another Note, some of the beginning of the manga, Chapter 58/Episode 25, and L, Mello, Near, Matt, and Watari's real names.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

L was seated against the wall of Wammy's House, watching the younger children play and enjoying the security of solid stone at his back. He smiled as several of the little girls got tangled in a jump rope, the older ones immediately moving to help them. They were all taught that while they had to be independent, they also had to support each other in order to succeed. L was by far the oldest there; at nineteen years old, with mere months until his twentieth birthday, he was leaving soon. But at this moment, in this place and time, he simply wanted to enjoy where he was.

He was seated in a semblance of his normal position, though instead of his knees being pulled to his chest, they rested sideways on the ground. His hand absently picked at the hair of the child currently using his lap as a pillow: sixteen-year-old Beyond Birthday. Beyond's arms were loosely hooked around the older boy's knees, successfully keeping L in place. L's right hand wound softly into the boy's hair, his other arm snugly across the boy's side.

"Beyond? You didn't want to go play?" L asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Beyond said contentedly, shifting to look up at L. The detective was once again disconcerted by his eyes, which flashed red for a split-second before returning to their dark red-onyx color.

"You have almost the same color eyes as Near." L commented offhand. Beyond laughed. L smiled in return. It made him happy when the children he cared about were happy. It wasn't that he didn't love all of them equally, but Aisha, Beyond, Near, Mello, and Matt were different.

Beyond continued to look at him, finally saying with a hint of sadness, "Are you really going to leave, L?"

"Is that it?" L asked gently, smoothing Beyond's hair. He was always startled by how similar the boy looked to him, from unruly dark hair to a slight slouch to the scars of insomnia under his eyes. "That's why you're upset? Beyond, I don't want to leave, but I really have no choice. I can't stay here and do the work I need to. I'll come back and visit all of you, I promise."

Beyond shut his eyes, mumbling, "I wish you could stay."

"I know. I do too."

They were distracted by a slim, dark-haired girl coming around the corner. She smiled when she saw them, saying with a laugh in her voice, "I thought I'd find the twins back here!" She came over, sitting next to L and leaning her head on his shoulder. "How are you, L, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm fine. Ryuzaki and I were discussing my departure." L said. Beyond frowned, but the girl didn't see. "How are you, Arianna?" L inquired.

"L! You're supposed to use our fake names!" the girl cried.

"Fine, Aisha. How are you?"

"Good." she replied, smiling. She was about a year younger than L, and the brightest child at Wammy's. If anything were to happen to L, which was possible considering his job, she was to take his place. If something were to happen to her, it would pass to Beyond, and so on, and so forth.

Beyond sat up, looking at a spot somewhere above Aisha's head with glowing red eyes. L blinked, as Beyond's gaze shifted to somewhere above L's own head. The boy frowned, lying back down and returning his head to its' former place. L glanced at Aisha, asking only, "So, how are your classes going? Last year, right?"

"They're going fine, but Mr. Wammy says I'll need extra classes, to keep up with you, L." she said cheerily, but her smile seemed a bit forced. L watched her expression silently a moment, before nodding once.

"If Watari believes it is for the best…" he murmured. Aisha nodded as well, before standing.

"Mello and Matt were looking for you." she added. "I completely forgot. Sorry, L."

"That's fine. I will go find them." L carefully removed Beyond from his lap, standing. He helped the boy to his feet, and both headed in the direction of the front doors. Aisha stood silently, thinking of everything L had said, especially her work, and his eminent departure.

_Don't leave us, L. Can't you see that we need you?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

They found Mello and Matt in one of the game rooms, playing Mario Kart on Matt's Gamecube. Matt was winning, obviously. The only course Mello was any good at was, surprisingly, Rainbow Road, the hardest one. Matt kept falling off the sides, and Mello never did, oddly enough. Seven-year-old Near was sitting in the corner, working on a fifty-piece blank puzzle. Someday, he'd be able to take on five-hundred or one-thousand piece puzzles, but for now it was best to start small.

"L!" Mello and Matt yelled simultaneously, dropping the controllers and running over to hug him. L embraced both, smiling happily. He truly did love these kids, more than he would ever admit out loud.

"Aisha said you wanted to see me…?" he prompted lightly.

Mello frowned. "You're leaving soon, and we wanted you to spend time with us!" the nine-year-old demanded. Matt nodded fervently in agreement.

"Play Mario Kart with us! We can make it three-player!"

L laughed aloud, sitting down with the two and taking the controller delicately. They offered the fourth to Beyond, but he refused, preferring to sit and watch Near work on his puzzle.

It was hours later when they finally called it quits, the three youngest boys being too tired to stay awake. Beyond carried Mello back to his room, as L took Near and Matt. Wishing his older reflection good-night, Beyond went back to his own room afterwards, sprawling on the bed and staring at the ceiling. A week, possibly a bit less depending on when Watari wanted to leave. Damn. He blinked, his eyes bleeding bright ruby as he tried to burn holes through the ceiling with his intense stare. It was a glitch in his vision, he was sure. That was why he couldn't see it.

The door opened very slightly, and his eyes immediately reverted back to their normal red-onyx. Mello poked his head in, frowning.

"Ryuzaki, I couldn't sleep." he said. Beyond smiled, motioning to the child to come lie with him, and suppressed a sigh. Fake names. Blinking at Mihael Keehl, curled to his side, he wondered what the point was. Of course, not everyone was like him. Not everyone could see people's names above their heads, or the strange numbers he could somehow interpret that told how long one had to live. He didn't know why he could do any of it, but he knew for certain that no one else at Wammy's had the ability. Not even L. But, gods, how he hated that fake name. Ryuzaki Rue, what a joke. His own name, Beyond Birthday, suited him just fine, but it was a _rule_. No one knew him as Beyond except for L and Mr. Wammy. They were the only ones, besides him and his eye tricks, who knew everyone's real name, and yet… No one knew L's real name besides L and Mr. Wammy. He never told anyone. And his was the only one Beyond couldn't see. He couldn't see his name or his life. It was as though a blur descended on his vision when he looked at him. The numbers and letters all bled together into a fog.

Sure, Beyond couldn't read his own name or life either, but that was irrelevant. He _knew_ his name. Rolling over, he glanced at Mello, who had gone to sleep hugging a pillow. Oh, well. He'd worry about it in the morning. For now, it was time to sleep.


	2. From Letters to Loss

_July 6, 1999  
__Dear L,_

_We miss you a lot. Aisha's been crying all week. She's afraid you'll get killed and never see us again. But you're better than that, right?_

_Near can do one-hundred piece blank puzzles now, and it's only been a month. Isn't that weird? Mello and Matt enjoyed the fireworks on the Fourth of July. Mello's been trying to set things on fire now, but Roger is practically following him around to stop him. It's really funny._

_So, have you solved any huge cases yet? We're all rooting for you!_

_Missing you,  
__Beyond_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_August 27, 1999  
__Dear L,_

_Near's eighth birthday went well. Now all that's left this year is Aisha's nineteenth birthday and Mello's tenth birthday. At least Near is easy to shop for. Legos, Legos, and more Legos. I think he's in his room right now, trying to recreate London out of Legos. Wouldn't surprise me._

_Forgive me if I sound whiney, but when are you coming back to visit?_

_Your friend,  
__Beyond_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_December 23, 1999  
__Dear L,_

_Mello got chocolate and toy guns for his birthday. Even from Near. Near gave him a dart gun that shoots little plunger darts. And Matt got him truffles. Is it possible to be addicted to chocolate?_

_He's shooting at Matt with his dart gun now, and Matt's dodging and using Near as a shield. I shudder to think what they'll get for Christmas._

_Speaking of which, I hope this reaches you on Christmas like Aisha and I planned. And I really hope you like your gift. But would it have killed you to come home and visit for Christmas?_

_Your friend,  
__Beyond_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 2, 2000  
__Dear L,_

_Thanks for the set of manga! I'd never read that one, and it was really good. I'm so glad I got to actually celebrate my real birthday this year, since it's leap year. To be perfectly honest, I think being born on February 29 is even stranger than being born on Halloween!_

_Hope to see you soon! Thanks again. It was a great seventeenth birthday present. Even if the best present would have been you coming home._

_Happily,  
__Beyond_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 13, 2000  
__Dear L,_

_Something's wrong with Aisha. It's been wrong for a while, but I think it's getting worse. She has more work than ever, and she looks worried all the time. She'll snap at anyone who mentions her schoolwork or detectives or you. I'm afraid something's going to happen to her._

_Please, please come home. We need you.  
__Beyond_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_March 29, 2000  
__Dear L,_

_I know… You'll get a letter from Roger, but… Please, please come back soon… Near and Mello and Matt are in hysterics… I can barely think. We've all taken a blow, and we need you here with us…_

_Please…  
__Beyond_


	3. Fall

Beyond, dressed all in black, watched in silence as the coffin was lowered into the ground. L stood at his side, hand resting gently on his shoulder, but it didn't help in the least. Aisha was dead. Apparently that day, according to the note she left, the pressure of being L's successor and always being expected to be perfect, became too much. She had committed suicide. Overdose of sleeping pills, apparently. L had always been their rock, but Aisha more so than the others. Apparently not having him around, plus the work she had to do, took its' toll.

Mello and Matt sat at the two's feet, crying. Even Near, held in L's arms, had a tear running down his cheek. Aisha had been the closest thing to a mother they had ever had, and now she, like their parents, was gone forever.

Beyond swallowed uncomfortably. The numbers didn't lie. He had watched the glowing numerals above Aisha's head tick down unnaturally fast as months went by. He had even seen her that morning, with practically zero left. But it didn't hit him, the meaning of it, until it was too late.

It had always been, 'Oh, that person will die in twenty years', or 'Oh, that person will die in fifty years'. He had never seen someone who was destined to die _right then_. It almost scared him now, not being able to see his own lifespan. How long did he have left?

The ride back to Wammy's was silent, but for quiet sniffling. L had Near curled in his lap, crying silently into his shirt. He whispered soothingly to the eight-year-old, but Near could only continue to cry at the loss of one more person who had been important to him. Mello was sitting silently between L and Beyond, and Matt occupied the space on Beyond's other side.

When they finally arrived home, L sent the younger ones off to bed, then walked to his own room with Beyond trailing behind him. He sat down on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest and running a hand through his unruly raven hair. He looked terribly upset. Beyond chanced to sit on the floor in front of him, mimicking his sitting position and asking, "L, are you okay?"

"I should have seen…" L mumbled. Beyond started, suppressing a slightly hysterical laugh. _No, no, __**I**__ should have seen, L. I'm the one with the eyes…_

"L, can I ask you something?"

L looked up. "Certainly, Beyond. You know you may ask me anything."

Beyond took a deep breath. "What's your name? You know, your real name?"

L's reaction was surprising. His eyes immediately filled with heartbreak, before becoming closed, unreadable black mirrors. "No, Beyond. I cannot tell you." His voice very carefully masked the hurt it caused to speak the words, to his own younger reflection, no less. He stared down at his feet, waiting for the torrent of anger that he knew refusal would cause. As he expected, Beyond stood up, looking furious.

"Why?! You know everyone's real name! You're the only one in this stupid place who knows that my real name is Beyond Birthday!"

"It's dangerous, Beyond."

"Who would I tell?! I wouldn't betray you!"

"Beyond…" L whispered, his eyes piercing now, attempting to find the source of his reflection's pain. "Why do you wish to know so badly?"

Beyond blinked, and his eyes glowed ruby. "Do you know what I can do? I see names, L. Names and numbers, floating above people's heads. Do you know what the numbers mean? They're how long a person has to live!"

"Names…?" L asked slowly, looking puzzled.

Beyond grimaced, and began to recite from memory. "Arianna Martin, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Nate River, Quillsh Wammy…" His eyes trailed to the space over L's head, and L flinched slightly. "And…" But Beyond trailed off, saying nothing more.

L stared at him, intrigued, astonished, and even a little bit frightened. Beyond had just casually told him the real names of several of Wammy's children, as well as Watari himself. There was no way he could have gotten those on his own. And apparently the red glow of his eyes wasn't a hallucination. L really had no choice but to believe in the strange ability Beyond admitted he had.

"Do you know how guilty I feel, L?" Beyond asked bitterly. "To see her lifespan getting smaller and smaller every day… To see her _that morning_, with the number near zero, and not realizing what it meant until it was too late? It feels like my fault…"

"_No_, Beyond." L tried to interrupt, but was drowned out.

"…and you won't do me a simple favor like telling me your damned name!" Beyond cried, tears of frustration slipping from his eyes. "Yours is the only one I can't see besides my own! It drives me crazy! You don't have the eyes, you wouldn't understand!"

"_Ryuzaki_...!"

"_No_! I _hate_ that name!!!"

L watched him silently, wondering how long this had been going on. Obviously since he left, maybe even before. Beyond looked up at him, his eyes fading back to the red-onyx that they normally were, and whispered, "Please, L…"

"Beyond, I cannot." L said firmly. Beyond's eyes flashed hate, and L stood up, standing up to his full five-foot-ten and grabbing Beyond's arm. "Kindly get out of my room and go to bed now." He pushed the boy out into the hall and shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond seethed as he went back to his own room. L didn't understand. Maybe L had never understood. But how could anyone know what he felt like? They didn't have the eyes.

He threw himself at his bed, angry tears soaking the pillow. Never had he felt such hate, especially not towards his idol, his mirror. He finally managed to fall asleep, and his dreams were haunted with descending numbers and bottomless black eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slept terribly, and didn't wake the next morning until almost ten. When he went downstairs, he was informed that something urgent had come up on a case and L had needed to leave early. _Without a goodbye._ Beyond noted bitterly. Damn L.

He swiped leftover breakfast from the kitchen, retreating back to his room. He sat there, thinking over everything that had happened, and what it meant. He retrieved a jar of jam from under his bed, pulling out a spoon and eating some of the sweet strawberry substance. The taste helped him think. As he stared into the mirror over his bed, he found himself frowning at his reflection. Often it had seemed fortunate to look so similar to L, but now it seemed a curse. Any mirror would show Beyond _him_.

_Like Dorian Grey. _he mused._ Unable to look at his own portrait in the beginning, because it so surpassed him, and unable to look in the end because he despised the sight of it._ He smirked suddenly. _Well, I can be the better one. As long as L is around, he will always be the perfect detective. Why not defeat him? Why not become a criminal so perfect, L cannot win?_ Beyond chuckled to himself. Yes, that was perfect.

The door opened, and Mello poked his head in. "Ryu-chan, are you okay? You looked mad."

Beyond smiled at the child. "I'm leaving, Mello."

"Why, Ryu-chan!?!" Mello demanded. "L and Aisha leave us and now you too?!"

Beyond knelt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm seventeen, and getting closer to eighteen with every day. I'm going to live my life the way I want to." He would defeat L. As long as L remained perfect, untouchable, Beyond would be nothing more than a copy. He glanced at Mello, saying with forced cheer, "Do me a favor, Mel; don't tell Roger I've gone, okay?"

Mello nodded solemnly, watching Beyond begin to pick up his few possessions. He packed them away, and Mello then chose to speak up again. "Do you hate L?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You seemed really mad at him yesterday."

Beyond flinched. "He… He just… The way he acts sometimes is just so arrogant. Like he knows everything about _everything_…" He frowned. "But he doesn't. He doesn't have the eyes…" He whispered it like a mantra, trying to convince himself that L _didn't_ understand, because L _couldn't_ understand… "It'll be okay, Mello. I just… I need a chance to do something on my own. I wanna be better than L."

"Me too! All of us do!" Mello told him, hugging him around the waist. Beyond sighed, ruffling Mello's hair.

"It's different, Mel." He picked up the backpack with all of his things, which wasn't much, and detached Mello from his waist. "I'll miss you guys. Don't forget about me."

Mello shook his head. "Bye, Ryu-chan."

Beyond looked at him a moment, then whispered, "My name is Beyond Birthday."

Mello tilted his head in puzzlement, before his eyes widened. "But we're not supposed to tell…"

"It's okay. I wanted you to know."

"Okay…" Mello said, before smiling. "Bye, Beyond."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond Birthday ran away from Wammy's House when he was seventeen, in the year 2000. He traveled to Los Angeles, California, in America, to work out the details of his plan. Almost exactly two years after arriving in L.A., he put his plan in motion.

_Come and find me, L. Hide and seek, just like old times. You can look for the rest of your life, and I will always be just out of your reach…_

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Thanks to **thenightwanderer **for the Dorian Grey parallel. All credit to her! (I think it's a girl. Sorry if that's not right...)


	4. Final Note

The wall was decorated with old newspaper clippings and articles, faded to a dull sepia color from being there so long. It had taken much work for Beyond to find them, but his collage certainly served a purpose. He had learned, over two years, exactly what kind of cases L took on, both as himself or one of his aliases. And, using that information, he had created the scenario for the perfect crime. It was already working better than he had hoped.

That silly woman, Naomi Misora… She may be L's eyes, ears, hands, and feet for this case, but she was no better than any of the rest of them. She did know how to defend herself, though. He'd give her that. Capoeira was a fairly uncommon style of martial arts. To be able to fend him off like that, even if he hadn't really been trying, she had to be good.

But she was easily fooled. Honestly, considering the suspicious circumstances in which he had met her, you would expect her to be at least a little suspicious. L obviously hadn't seen the parallel, just as Beyond had planned it. He had given his name to Misora as Luxaky Luee, the Romanized version of his hated alias, Ryuzaki Rue. L knew he hated that name, and probably wouldn't draw the connection until it was too late. But for now, both he and Naomi Misora had fallen prey to his deceptions. Beyond took a final look at his collage, and the large mirror that stood next to it, and smiled. Then he was gone. Today was the end of everything, after all. By the end of today, both Luxaky Luee and Ryuzaki Rue would cease to exist. Beyond Birthday would die tonight, and L would spend the rest of his life chasing an initial that was already dead. An unsolvable murder case… Genius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found himself alone in room 404, staring at the clock and waiting. In the beginning, he hadn't expected it to end like this. Suicide was… But it was all the means to an end. If he could only defeat L, and figuratively steal the rest of L's life at the same time, it was worth it.

He watched the clock in apprehension. Now? Should it be now? If he did it early, then he would probably already be dead by the time Misora came to check on him. It was almost touching that she seemed to care, when they parted ways. He really didn't want her hurt. She was merely a pawn, caught between the crossfire of kings on the chessboard. But very smart, and talented with her fighting…

_Damn!_ He had let it slip, that he knew she knew Capoeira. She would obviously see, and come after him! No one would know that, except the one who had attacked her: the killer! It had to be now, or never! He leaped to his feet, taking hold of the hammer hidden in the sofa cushions and smashing the automatic sprinklers in the ceiling. He wanted no chance that they would activate and put out his fire. He hesitated as he stared at the gasoline can. His eyes flickered briefly to the fire extinguisher by the door, then he upended the can of gasoline over himself. Lying down on the floor, he pulled out a matchbox, sending a silent prayer to the ceiling.

_Sorry, L, but it's the only way. I win, you know… Checkmate._

Beyond struck the match, letting it ignite his gasoline-soaked self. He screamed once in shock and pain as he went up in flames, but then squeezed his eyes shut and accepted it. _I'm really going to die…_ He heard the door smash open – _Didn't I lock that?_ – and heard Misora's voice calling his alias. _She's here too early…_ Coolness rushed over him, as the fire extinguisher's foam covered his burned body. He vaguely saw Misora standing over him, looking panicked. _Damn you, L, Misora, all of you…_ His vision blurred, and he fell unconscious.

Naomi knelt, locking the unconscious Beyond Birthday's hands in handcuffs, before standing aside as paramedics rushed in. They took him to a hospital, where it was determined that, despite all of his wishes, he would live.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little less than two years later, January 21, 2004, Beyond was locked up in a California state prison. The twenty-year-old had been locked up after irrefutable evidence had been brought up in court.

_I only wanted his name! His name and his defeat; that was all I asked for!_

Now it seemed as though he would be spending his twenty-first birthday behind bars as well. Or not. Someone, in the past few days, had been killing off prisoners around the world. Oh, they all died of heart attacks, but Beyond was too smart to think that it wasn't murder. And there was no doubt in his mind that his turn was coming. It no longer mattered if he could see his own lifespan. It was slowly coming to an end.

Therefore, it came as no surprise when the pain suddenly constricted around his heart. His hands flew to the spot, and a passing guard noticed and cried out in alarm.

"Oh, no! Not again!" But he remained frozen to the spot as Beyond began to laugh hysterically, tears forming in his eyes.

_I should have died two years ago… My perfect plan went awry… But now death is escape…_ He continued to laugh. _Someone who kills with no viable way of doing so… Someone who kills without contact… It's a mystery worthy of you, L… Maybe this one will finally be your downfall…_ And with this exceedingly happy thought, Beyond's eyes blazed red before closing entirely, and he slumped to the floor in death.

When L received the new list of criminals killed, he was startled to find out that Beyond's name was on the list. Biting his lip, he reached for the mike of his computer.

"Watari?"

"Yes, L?"

"Go to Interpol. Inform the ICPO that I am now getting personally involved in this case."

"L, may I ask why?"

"This 'Kira' has killed my mirror. I have a personal stake in this, now." L didn't need to say any more. Watari understood without further elaboration. Even if he was a serial killer, Beyond Birthday had always been very important to L. His death had raised the stakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they listened to the new tape from the Second Kira, L could only grow more and more apprehensive.

_**…And I do not think that you have the eyes, but don't worry. I will not kill you…**_

L's eyes widened in horror. _Have the eyes…Beyond…_

_**…we can confirm each other when we meet by showing our Shinigami…**_

L yelled out in surprise, tipping the chair over in his shock and fear. How often had he told himself that Beyond's glowing eyes reminded him of the Gods of Death of legend? Shinigami eyes…

"Shinigami… Must we truly accept the existence of such things…?" He didn't want to think of what that meant. Certainly they had determined that this case involved the supernatural, but Gods of Death… No, there was always an explanation…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When L lay dying, several things passed though his mind all at once. He stared up into the face of Light Yagami, his friend, his rival, his _enemy_, and knew then.

_Light Yagami… So I was right… But… I…_ As his eyes slipped closed, he thought, _I'm sorry Beyond. I couldn't avenge you…_

"I never wanted to be avenged. I got what I wanted, L."

L opened his eyes to blackness, and a single figure standing, watching him with piercing red eyes. "I wanted you to taste defeat, and you did. I knew from the moment I felt my heart stop, Kira would be the one to beat you, not me."

"So this is what you wanted for me?" L asked. "Death?"

"No. But it was inevitable. So I waited for you." Beyond stepped forward, staring into L's obsidian eyes sadly. "Do you forgive me?"

L watched him a moment. He pulled his younger reflection into a hug, just like old times. "Yes, Beyond. I forgive you."

Beyond's eyes reflected his happiness. "Come on. Watari and Aisha are waiting for us." As he grabbed L's hand and started to pull him along, L paused. When Beyond turned to look at him in puzzlement, L said simply, "My name is L Lawliet."

And Beyond smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Beyond could not see L's name for himself, because it truly was like looking at a reflection. He was so similar to L, that his eyes could not distinguish the difference, and blinded him to L's name and lifespan just like his own. And yet, as Mello later told the story, he believed that Beyond had been happy in the end. When he met them, he saw for himself, first hand. And they were as they had been so long ago in Wammy's House. A family.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Artistic liberty, indeed. So, what did you all think? I really tried for a happy ending.

Another Note comes out in english on February 19, supposedly. In the meantime, go read the summary translation on deathgod(DOT)org. That's what I did. It was cool.

Damn Light for killing four out of six people that I liked. Even Beyond got killed, in the BEGINNING. Heck, before the beginning, even. Near and Gevanni were the only ones to make it out.

Review? Please? I'll give you L's cake pyramid... Or Beyond's jar of strawberry jam...  
Thanks for reading!  
Li


End file.
